Blaziken
280px |Caption = Artwork from Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Claymizer's Version Ðshiznetz's Version The 100 Mega Shock!'s Version Black Kyurem's Version Omega Blaziken |Origin=Pokémon}} Blaziken is a Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is the final evolution of Torchic, which is the Fire-type starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, and has a Mega Evolution known as Mega Blaziken. It appears at #006 in the Hoenn Pokédex and #257 in the National Pokédex. Blaziken have very strong, muscular legs that, aside from giving it immense lower body strength, allow it to leap over skyscrapers with a single jump. It can also produce flames from its wrists and ankles allowing it to use powerful fire-based punching and kicking attacks. There are currently three versions of Blaziken made for M.U.G.E.N, the original by Claymizer and the others by Ðshiznetz and The 100 Mega Shock!. There is also an edit based on Ðshiznetz's version, by Black Kyurem. Claymizer's Blaziken Admitedly not one of Claymizer's best creations, but a creation nevertheless. It is a scratch sprited Blaziken that utilises several moves that Blaziken can use in the Pokémon games. The quality of the sprites are poor, the animations are stuttery and many have considered it to be cheap. Cyberlizard, a spriteswapper at the time, used this Blaziken as a base for his Gallade. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 80 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} || }} || }} || }} || }} || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} Palette Gallery Image:CMBlazikenpal1.png|Blaziken1 (Original colours) Image:CMBlazikenpal2.png|Blaziken2 Image:CMBlazikenpal3.png|Blaziken3 Image:CMBlazikenpal4.png|Blaziken4 Image:CMBlazikenpal5.png|Blaziken5 (Bears resemblance to the Hulk) Image:CMBlazikenpal6.png|Blaziken6 Ðshiznetz's Blaziken Much like the rest of Ðshiznetz's Pokémon characters, this Blaziken uses sprites ripped from a Pokémon-based fighting game called Pokémon Type: Wild. Likewise, Blaziken has a helper select at the beginning of each round that determines which helper will assist it during that round, or an option that adds 1000 power to the meter. In terms of actual gameplay, Blaziken is a pretty good all-round character with plenty of combos under its belt that can rack up a fair bit of damage. That said, Blaziken is quite underpowered, as big combos are necessary to deal reasonable amounts of damage; certain attacks like "Blaze Kick" deal barely any damage at all. 'Stats' *Life: 800000 *Power: 1000000000 *Attack: 1000000000 *Defence: 100000000 'Movelist' 'Specials' + |Torchic selected Uses 1000 power| }} + |Combusken selected Uses 1000 power| }} + |Blastoise selected Uses 1000 power| }} or || }} or | | }} or || }} or | | }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1500 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| }} + |Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' File:NetzBlazikenpal1.png|Blaziken (Original colours) File:NetzBlazikenpal2.png|Blaziken3 File:NetzBlazikenpal3.png|Bowser (Bowser's colours) File:NetzBlazikenpal4.png|Crazykoopa File:NetzBlazikenpal5.png|Deoxys (Deoxys' colours) File:NetzBlazikenpal6.png|Infinity (Infinity Mugen Team's colours) File:NetzBlazikenpal7.png|Blaziken2 File:NetzBlazikenpal8.png|Inverted (Inverted colours) File:NetzBlazikenpal9.png|Hulk (Hulk's colours) File:NetzBlazikenpal10.png|Len (Len's colours) File:NetzBlazikenpal11.png|SJack (Samurai Jack's colours) File:NetzBlazikenpal12.png|Wlen (White Len's colours) The 100 Mega Shock!'s Blaziken The first Pokémon creation from The 100 Mega Shock!, and also his first character. This Blaziken's sprites are actually 2D-rendered edits of Blaziken's 3D model from PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} || }} || }} || }} || }} 'Specials' |uses 1000 power| }} |uses 1000 power| }} |uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' File:100MSBlaziken1Original.png|1 (Original Colors) File:100MSBlaziken2Blue.png|2 (Blue) File:100MSBlaziken3Green.png|3 (Green) File:100MSBlaziken4Yellow.png|4 (Reversed) File:100MSBlaziken5White.png|5 (White) File:100MSBlaziken6DarkRed.png|6 (Dark Red) File:100MSBlaziken7DarkGreen.png|7 (Stone) File:100MSBlaziken8ColorSep.png|8 (Dark Blue) File:100MSBlaziken9Brown.png|9 (Brown) Omega Blaziken A YouTuber named DatKoopaTroopa edited Ðshiznetz's Blaziken, buffing up it's attack stat, which make's it partially cheap. However, in return for this, Omega Blaziken's health has been dropped considerably, to the point that most normal characters can beat it without any trouble at all. It is also slightly enlarged through the CNS file. For some reason, it's one and only palette is named MarioColor8. It also come's packed with another edit called Mutant Lucario. Videos File:Blaziken versus the uberly cheap-ass blaziken File:Mugen - Blaziken Survival File:MUGEN Blaziken - EVO Moment 257 Category:CharactersCategory:Pokémon CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Generation III PokémonCategory:1.0 Only CharactersCategory:Fire-type PokémonCategory:Fighting-type PokémonCategory:Shoto CloneCategory:Edited CharactersCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:BirdsCategory:2000's CharactersCategory:Starter Pokémon